Deities
The world of Encantadia was formed by the power of five deities, namely: #Bathalang , Lord of Devas #Bathalang , Lord of Balaak #Bathalumang , Goddess of Etheria #Bathalang of Binyaan #Bathalumang who resides at one of the twin moons of Encantadiahttps://twitter.com/SuziDoctolero/status/850332851975278593 Terms A male deity is called a Bathala (Filipino for god), while a female deity is called a Bathaluman (Filipino for goddess). In Encantadia, however, the titles could be used interchangeably, but Emre had never been called "Bathaluman;" neither had Ether ever been styled "Bathala." History According to Imaw, the deities were once celestial beings who were driven out of their home for being neutral during the battle between Light and Darkness. During their exile, they created Encantadia and vowed to become just and fair to their created beings. Keros and Haliya eventually left, leaving only Emre, Arde and Ether.Episode 149 Due to intense jealousy. Ether and Arde attempted to kill Emre but they were subdued and cursed by the latter for breaking their vow to him. Ether was banished to Encantadia, where she gained followers who created Etheria, and granted them great power. In retaliation, Emre provided the Mother Gem to Cassiopea in order to assist all of Encantadia, to kill Avria and destroy Etheria for good.Episode 149 Arde and Ether, with the help of Keros, successfully ousted Emre and seized Devas.Episode 184 After his defeat, Emre sought to find the fifth Bathaluman, Haliya.Episode 191 teaser, Spelling uncertain Limitations and Powers A known limitation of a bathala's power is the inability to revoke another bathala's curse.Episode 98 Arde commanded Hagorn to sow chaos in Encantadia using his new undead army in order to weaken Emre's power; this may mean that a deity's strength is amplified by the number of worshipers he/she hasEpisode 132. However, Emre's reaction to the whole scenario implies that this may not be the caseEpisode 133. He is still the supreme power in Encantadia and it is up to his chosen Luntaie in order to restore peace through his guidance and indirect intervention. A deity can be physically injured.Episode 143Episode 145 The gods of Encantadia are not invulnerable. * Arde was injured by Lira after she kept on stabbing his throat from the inside in order to escape. * Ether was injured by Cassiopea upon stabbing her on the belly. * Emre was wounded by Ether due to Arde's distraction. In their true (bathala/bathaluman) form, Emre and Ether can use the ivictus. Emre's ivictus shows the presence of a golden light ascending the heavens with the Devas Circle of Spirituality beneath him. Ether's ivictus shows dark shades enveloping her. Arde doesn't use the ivictus but he can ascend from volcanoes with an aura shedding huge terror destroying the landscape. If a Bathala defeats another bathala, it is possible that the losing bathala will be stripped off of his or her inherent power and become a lowly encantado as a consequence. When Emre was defeated by the combined forces of Ether, Arde, and Keros, he was cast out at Devas and became an Encantado - even lower than that of Cassiopea and Imaw. Despite being deities, each deity are still created beings and may acknowledge the existence of an even higher being whom they are accountable withhttps://twitter.com/SuziDoctolero/status/850340506898800641. Godhood According to Cassiopea, a person who could defeat a bathala/bathaluman could request to attain godhood.Episode 142 Emre describes Cassiopea as a diwata who is undergoing some tests to be a deity.Episode 146 According to Imaw, Cassiopea, being a ''bunggaitan ''(most powerful Encantada) qualifies her as a candidate for goddesshood. However, she should undergo many trials to purify herself in order for her to achieve ''Ezjin ''(transcendence). It is up to Emre to decide whether he will make Cassiopea a goddess so long as she remains just and fair. Emre himself will bless her to become his equal once she accomplishes all her trials for purification. Other Celestials Other beings as powerful as the five deities of Encantadia exist in other planes of existence. Paopao is of the opinion that the Abrahamic God whom he worships is the god of gods, the true Supreme Being, the same Being whom Lira worshipped,Episode 190 whom he can still rely on after Emre had lost his power. Emre recognized this Supreme Being and sought for His help in order to reclaim Devas from Arde, Ether, and Keros. Trivia * Among the triumvirate, Ether is the most arrogant as she prides her status as a bathaluman. Arde usually grants the request of anyone who invokes him (as minimal as possibleArde initially just wanted to resurrect one Hadezar for Hagorn's use) but he will demand huge payment in return (e.g. Adhara's quest to get many souls from good and strong Encantados). Emre grants the prayers of his worshipers in two varying ways: (1) using living instruments to indirectly answer their prayers and (2) if he sees the worshiper is truly deserving by surpassing any challenge - even if imposed by Ether or Arde (e.g. Lira). * Emre, despite being the most powerful among the gods, prefers to indirectly intervene within the affairs of Encantadia. * The Luntaie is the chief instrument of Emre to restore peace in Encantadia. Ether and Arde, prefering chaos to spread at Encantadia, want to ensure the death of Emre's chosen one. The latter Bathalumans were successful when the first Luntaie was killed before even fulfilling her mission. * Bathalang Arde has a romantic relationship with Bathalumang Ether. * A deity can hold a brilyante to enhance his/her respective power. Bathalang Emre is technically the Gem's first master, for being its creator. Ether is the second bathaluman who held a gem - specifically the Soul GemEpisode 156. * It can be implied that Ether and Arde are vastly weaker than Emre because (1) Ether cannot help Avria and Andora to regenerate a body of their own through her own power. She can only use other people's bodies as their vessels and she needs Emre's gems in order to achieve her ends. (2) Arde is the weakest of the three for he cannot go back to his true bathala form unlike Ether and Emre. He also requires a lot of conditions and challenges in order for a request to be granted, unlike Ether who grants requests with minimal conditions and Emre who responds indirectly but profoundly. References Category:Deity